


If I Don't Die, Will You Go On a Date With Me?

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is going to stay awake, Coffee, Don't worry, Energy Drink, John is going to die, Like, M/M, One Shot, and there is no reason for them not to go on a date, not really - Freeform, other than chronic shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: Alexander is \going\ to stay awake.





	

The boy next to John was holding a Starbucks coffee cup and a monster energy drink, one of the ones that are supposed to be 10-hour energy, but really only give you extreme hyperactivity for half an hour to an hour. John had never liked those. The boy had longish brown hair and dark bags under his hair. John wondered how long he had been awake last night.

The boy chugged half the coffee, looked very alert for about fifteen seconds, then drooped again. He then took a deep breath, took out a paper- probably the seven-page one they had had to do on a revolutionary- and placed it on the table. There was a huge title on it- it took up maybe a quarter of the page- that said ‘ALEXANDER HAMILTON’. Below, in smaller letters, it said, ‘by Alexander Hamilton’

John looked at his own, a half-assed essay on John Laurens, who was pretty awesome, if you consider the fact that he died at like, 28. John probably wasn't going to get the best grade on it, but he was fine with that. But, even if he had done the best job possible, he would have still been finished in a half-hour. How much had the boy written?

John realized that he had said that out loud. The boy- Alexander- smiled. "Yeah, John Laurens was cool. And I went to bed at 2, after writing a seventeen-page essay."

"Um, okay."

"And now I'm exhausted. And, when I'm tired, I tend to make very bad choices. Like cheating on Eliza. And doing this."

"Oh. Is Eliza you girlfriend?"

"Not anymore," Alex said grimly.

"Okay."

Alexander took held up the energy drink, opened it, and looked John straight in the eye. “If I die, keep alive my legacy. You may know me as ‘The boy who combined a quadruple shot expresso with a ten-hour energy drink, and drank the entire thing.” He frowned, poured the energy drink into the Styrofoam cup, and added, “If I do survive, though, would you get coffee with me?"

"I hardly think you need more caffeine. Maybe tea?"

"Caffeinated tea?"

"Doubtful." 

"Well?"

John noticed Alex was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"You haven't answered yet."

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this was, but I saw a prompt, and really wanted to write it. :) Also, it's really short. sorry about that. 
> 
> I have edited it. It Is Now Longer. :)


End file.
